


Can I kiss you one more time?

by goldenprimeval (mismatchedsockdrawer)



Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/goldenprimeval
Summary: Chris and Ash find themselves trapped in a turbolift. Can they find a suitable distraction in the meantime?
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Ash Tyler | Voq
Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Can I kiss you one more time?

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I absolutely fell in love with them watching Disco, so I'm here to contribute to this pairing. This'll be the first part of many :)

Stamets voice came on the intercom, and he sounded mildly irritated. "Engineering to the Captain, we're having an issue with the power relay, could we get you to come take a look? Something's messing with the power to the entire ship in weird intervals."

Chris stood up, tapping his comms with an immediate reply. "On my way." He stepped into the turbolift and requested the right floor, and just before the doors closed, Ash slipped in to stand alongside him. 

"Sorry Captain, I didn't mean to intrude." Ash said quietly.

Chris cracked half a smile at him. "It's alright. Where are you headed?"

"Lower decks, I've got some data to look through for my weekly report to Section 31."

"Mmm." Chris murmured, before requesting the lift to take them to Tyler's floor first. For a moment they were both silent as the lift moved imperceptibly. Then suddenly there was a jolt, followed by a horrendous shuddering before the lift completely screeched to a stop. 

"That's odd." Ash said, concern in his brow as he looked up at the escape panel above their heads for a split second, already looking for a way out. 

Chris had already tapped his badge. "Captain to Engineering, it seems my lift has gotten stuck. It might be awhile before I get there."

Stamets sounded like he was suppressing a chuckle as he replied, "I was worried that might happen. We're getting small system failures all over the ship, but everything seems to fix itself within the hour. We'll send a team to rescue you if you need that."

Chris shook his head, though Stamets couldn't see it. "That won't be necessary. If the delay is more than an hour we might try that then. Captain out."

"An hour?" Ash said softly. "I'd hoped to make a good dent in the logs I have to write." He’d meant to mutter it under his breath, but Chris looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"How soon is the deadline?" Chris asked him. 

Ash looked a bit surprised that Chris was making conversation with him. "Not until 0800 tomorrow, but I was up far too late working on last week's logs and I was hoping not to have another repeat."

"Anything I could help with? I could ask Stamets--"

"No Captain, that's alright. An hour doing nothing is actually preferable."

Chris hummed in agreement and then glanced around himself. He tugged his starfleet pants up his thighs slightly and then squatted down against the wall, sitting completely after a moment and then he stretched out his legs to one side. "No use standing for a whole hour either."

Ash stared down at him, a little surprised by how lax his captain was being right now. Then he squatted down and sat against the opposite wall, sighing as he leaned his head back against it. He kept his knees up against his chest. "Maybe I could manage a nap." Ash half seriously said.

"I've got comfy thighs if you need a pillow." Chris said offhandedly, and Ash looked at him with surprise. Chris was grinning at him and Ash really couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

"No thanks, I could sleep like this honestly." But the idea of laying on Chris’ thighs was appealing.

"Suit yourself." Chris shifted and spread his legs apart a little, his feet were nearly touching Ash's thigh, and he put his arms behind his head. He looked incredibly relaxed as he leaned against the turbolift wall, and Ash sat there for way too long trying to figure out why Pike was acting so comfortable around him. Wasn't it just weeks ago they were at one another's throats in the shuttle? "I can literally hear you thinking Ash. What's on your mind?"

Ash was stunned into further silence hearing his captain use his name. "Captain--"

"Call me Chris. We might as well consider ourselves off duty for the next hour anyway." He pulled his badge off his chest and set it down beside him, seemingly serious about going off duty.

"Why are you being so familiar with me?” Ash couldn’t figure it out. “Most lift rides I share with the crew involve awkward silences." He hated how small his voice sounded right now, but this was uncharted territory.

"To be fair, those rides only last a minute or so. And why shouldn't I be familiar with my senior staff?" There was almost too much warmth in Chris’ voice, and Ash felt it was undeserved for him to be lumped in with Discovery’s most talented bridge officers. 

"I'm just Section 31."

"You're still my crew Ash. Would you prefer I call you Tyler?"

His answer was far too quick and Ash nearly stumbled over the words. "No, no that's fine. I don't mind hearing my given name like that."

Chris' smile seemed to widen a bit further and his eyes were positively twinkling. Ash's stomach twisted further when Chris spoke again. "Like what?"

"Like...like a friend would. Except I'm still trying to rebuild friendships all across this ship. Why should you have such an easy time of it?" Ash lowered both of his legs flat to the floor, adjusting so he was reclined against the wall a bit more.

"One would argue it's not so easy getting inside your shell Ash Tyler."

"You make everything look easy." Ash found himself saying, though his voice had gone softer and quiet. 

"Mm perhaps I do." He was quiet a minute, then "ever been stuck in a lift before? It happened once on the Enterprise. The cables snapped and they barely got us out in time."

"Who was with you?"

"Number One. We ended up losing the entire lift when it finally smashed to smithereens at the bottom after we got out. I actually got knocked out when the lift fell originally. If she hadn't been able to contact the rescue crew I wouldn't be here."

"Concussion?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad, but I really hate being in sick bay for any reason. I was pretty dinged up. I’m glad this was a relatively minor incident."

"Me too. To answer your question, no, I've never been stuck in a lift before.” Ash wanted to bite his tongue, but he kept talking instead. “But I've been locked in a room about this big and it's not really bringing up good memories."

Chris looked at him with concern, leaning away from the wall slightly. "Well I don't want you to feel trapped in here. It's easy enough to get a crew to retrieve us--" He reached for his badge and Ash knew he had to stop him. When would he ever get one on one time with Pike like this again?

"No Chris, it's alright. If we just keep talking it keeps the claustrophobia down."

Chris nodded, leaving the badge on the floor. "Alright, what's something else to talk about..." he was pensive for a moment, then "don't tell anyone but there's scheduled shore leave coming up in a fortnight."

"Really?"

"It's a beautiful planet with hot springs and the finest food and wine you can imagine. I'm looking forward to spending an entire day in a pool until my fingers get all pruney." Chris’ smile was so bright Ash couldn’t bear to look at him any longer.

"Sounds pleasant." Ash said, leaning against the wall again and shutting his eyes. "It would be so nice to relax like that."

"I was planning to announce it in two days so I'm not the only one looking forward to the springs." Ash could still hear Chris' grin as he spoke. "But I might just tell everyone first thing tomorrow morning given how disruptive today is turning out to be."

"I think shore leave will be good for everyone. We're all a bit tired I think."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's doing amazing in spite of everything, but rest is still important. I feel like we're always at Yellow Alert."

Ash sucked in a careful breath, combating another light wave of panic. 

"Ash?" Chris sounded like he was moving properly and Ash clasped his hand around Chris' ankle, holding him in place. 

"It's alright, I'm just having trouble staying distracted."

Chris didn't seem to have a reply to that, and he shifted his leg to press up against Ash's leg firmly. His touch was grounding and Ash let his leg shift closer just slightly. "You're safe Ash, we'll be out of here in less than thirty minutes. Keep breathing slowly, just like that."

Ash felt a shiver of want wash through him that surprised him, and he tried to rationalize that nobody had ever cared to talk him down from the edge of a panic attack like this. He was overthinking the gentleness in Chris's voice. "Thanks." He whispered, when he felt like he could form words again.

"Of course.” He sounded so warm to Ash’s ears. He could listen to Chris talk all day but right now...something was different. “Have I ever told you about the first supernova I saw? I was--"

"Respectfully Captain, I've figured out a different way to combat my panic here." Ash felt his face heat up. 

"Oh, what's that?"

Ash swallowed and looked Chris firmly in the eyes. "Unless it's overstepping...could, could I kiss you?" 

Chris looked surprised, then he grinned widely. "That'll really help you?"

"I think so...maybe. I don't know.” Ash clenched his hands, trying to find the right words. “It shouldn’t make sense, given everything I’ve been through, but you seem to be an exception to that. I want you Chris.”

Chris’ face turned pensive and Ash watched his gaze flick up and down Ash’s body swiftly. “Well that makes two of us Ash. You can have me.” Everything in Chris’ body language spoke to how serious he was. “We’ll go at your pace, I’m a patient man.” Ash already knew that, but it was reassuring to hear him say so.

Ash took a steadying breath and then shifted forward onto his hands and knees, crawling so he was nearly sitting atop Chris’ body. “Really Chris? This isn’t too much to ask of a Captain?” 

Chris reached up to gently close around Ash’s upper arms, encouraging him to look into Chris’ eyes. “You could never ask too much of me. Sit, be comfortable.” It almost sounded like a command, and Ash was surprised to realize he liked the thought of Chris ordering him around in bed. He had to catch himself; this was just a tryst of distraction, nothing more. It couldn’t be more, could it?

Ash settled on Chris’ thighs and leaned back a little, daunted by the idea that he could actually kiss his captain. “You’re certain?” He whispered.

“Are you?” Chris leveled back. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” He looked so comfortable beneath Ash like this, and Ash wanted to kiss him for caring. Oh wait. 

Ash pulled his own badge off of his uniform and dropped it onto the ground deliberately. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Ash couldn’t stop his instincts now, urging him to lay claim to those lips. He leaned in, hesitating when they were a breath apart. Chris was breathing slightly harder than normal, and he seemed hard pressed not to close the space between them. Patient indeed, Ash thought, and then let their lips touch. 

Chris exhaled heavily into the kiss, and his hands squeezed Ash’s arms tighter before he loosened them again. Ash could feel how much Chris was restraining himself, holding back from taking the lead though he was nearly vibrating with the urge to do just that. Ash wanted to devour him, and he opened his lips against Chris’ mouth, inviting Chris to do the same. Chris didn’t need further prompting and he leaned up from the wall, flicking his tongue against Ash’s lips. Teeth caught on Ash’s lower lip and Chris bit down gently, drawing Ash closer as he went back to kissing instead of biting.

Ash felt a slight jolt rush through him, delighted to feel heat pooling in his lower belly. He pressed deeper into the kiss, licking into Chris’ mouth. Their tongues tangoed for a moment before Chris broke the kiss, gasping. “Well shit,” he breathed, and he looked up at Ash with lust written so clearly in his eyes. Ash couldn’t wait any longer for Chris to catch his breath, and he kissed him again. Chris seemed to smile as he parted his lips and Ash turned the kiss filthy again. He was aware of Chris squeezing his arms again, and then his hands shifted down to rest on Ash’s waist, and this time Ash broke the kiss, suddenly aware that this was already becoming so much more. 

Chris tugged him closer, hands clasped on Ash's thighs, and their groins rolled against one another in one smooth movement. "Oh Captain." Ash groaned, head falling forward to rest on Chris' shoulder. 

"Goddamn Ash you sound so beautiful. You're killing me." Chris reached one hand up, resting it at the nape of Ash’s neck before shifting his hand even higher to thread his fingers through Ash’s hair. Ash groaned and moved back in for another french kiss, trying vainly not to grind against Chris. Gently Chris tugged on his hair a little, and fire rushed down Ash’s spine. He was more than aroused, he was aching in his uniform, and he didn’t dare look down to see just how visible that was. All he knew was the taste of Chris and the feel of their bodies touching, and Ash knew he would always want more from Chris. The way Chris kissed him back soundly had Ash hoping perhaps the captain felt the same way. Ash didn’t want this moment to ever end.

The lift jolted suddenly, beginning to descend rapidly, and with a rush of panic that was very different to the feeling he had earlier, Ash stood to his feet swiftly, only barely catching himself and offering his hand to help Chris up. Their arms clasped and together they hauled Chris to his feet. But Ash couldn't help but notice how tented Chris trousers were, bulged with the promise of so much more, if only they got another chance like this. Chris leaned back down to pick up their badges, handing Ash his before Chris affixed his own back to his chest. They were both still panting, and Ash couldn’t help licking his lips as he tried to garner a semblance of order over himself.

Ash didn’t hardly feel presentable as the lift doors opened finally. He knew he was blushing and he stepped out of the lift, trying not to look back at Chris. The captain wasn’t having that though. “I’d like to do that again sometime, if you’d like to Ash.”

Ash glanced back. Chris’ eyes were gentle again, though there was similar heat on his own cheeks. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Chris stepped out of the lift after him, glancing around him before catching Ash’s hand, squeezing it firmly. “Seriously, any time Ash. You’re always welcome in my bed...or my turbolifts. I can break them on purpose you know.” He was smirking, and Ash swallowed fiercely. “Can I kiss you one more time before I go?” Chris’ boldness was unexpected.

Ash nodded, and all the air left his lungs as Chris leaned up on his toes to kiss him again, chastely enough, but Ash was aware that they were out in the open this time, anyone could see. He pushed the thought down and let Chris walk him against the nearest wall, reassured by the feel of Chris still hard against Ash’s thigh. Then Chris stepped away completely, and Ash felt cold in the aftermath. He watched Chris lick his lips as he tapped his badge and let Stamets know he was finally on his way. 

Ash couldn’t help licking his own lips, and he watched Chris reenter the turbolift. Chris shot him a stunning smile as the doors shut between them; Ash stood there for a long time, processing everything that had just happened. Someone walked past him, looking vaguely confused as to why Ash was just loitering in front of the lift doors, and Ash had the presence of mind to realize how disheveled he must look. He bypassed the room he was planning to work in, and took another lift right back up to the floor his quarters were on. 

The door whooshed shut behind him and Ash glanced down at himself. How he was still hard he didn’t know, but he exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and lowered his hand down to press against himself. That same heat he had felt on Chris’ lap jumped back to the forefront of his focus, and Ash let himself groan aloud, imagining it was Chris’ hand on him instead. He couldn’t even bring himself to be apologetic of the fact that he was going to get off here and now thinking about Chis--damn his logs. He moved himself into the bathroom and stripped out of his uniform. Ash turned on a hot shower and let himself lust after the captain in private, wishing Chris was still with him. It didn’t take long, and he came with his captain’s name whispered on his lips. 

It wasn’t until he was drying off after the shower that Ash realized how swollen his lips were from kissing. If they ever did that again, Ash hoped they’d bite one another’s lips properly, just to have the mark on his mouth as a promising reminder that it had been real.

~~~~  
Stamets was grinning at Chris as he came into the Engineering room finally. “Captain?” 

“Huh, what?”

“You alright? I hope the lift delay wasn’t too exciting for you.” Stamets glanced down at Chris with a knowing smirk.

Chris shook his head. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Was he still grinning?

“Ah, sure. Well now that you’re here, could you take a look at this report? It lists all the outages we’ve had since beta shift.” 

Stamets handed Chris a tablet and Chris went and found himself a chair to sit in, crossing his legs to hide the remnants of arousal as he busied himself in his work again. He couldn’t help but hope that Ash would want to do that again, and he lamented that he still had most of a whole shift before he could take care of the fire that Ash had set alight under his very skin. Chris was certain Ash would seek him out again, and he let himself look forward to next time. If Stamets noticed how much Chris was grinning as he read through the log of errors, he didn’t comment on it.


End file.
